


You're the Sun After My Storm

by WonderPickle



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rain, Realization, but overall fluff, teeny tiny angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: During a rainy walk in the park with Star, Robin has a realization.Robstar one-shot.





	You're the Sun After My Storm

"Oh, Robin! Thank you for such a wonderful stroll in the park!" Starfire exclaimed gleefully with a smile the size of a watermelon slice stretched to her cheekbones.

"Anytime, Star," he responded, giving her hand a squeeze.

Robin’s eyes shifted behind his sunglasses, blinking at the rapidly darkening sky. The dazzling blue from the start of their walk had unfortunately melted into ugly swirls of gray and purple. "Hey, Star?” He nodded towards the storm clouds high above. “We should probably start heading back now." 

Starfire's emerald orbs widened, bright with confusion. "But is it not just rain? Why must we depart?"

"We’re bound to get caught in it anyway, but if we leave now-.”

"Well,” her head tilted, “rain is simply water, yes?" 

“It is,” he agreed, stretching his words, “but then we’ll get soaked.”

Starfire blinked, her bewildered pupils reflecting back curiously at him. “But the rain will not harm us.”

“Well...yeah...” Robin replied, walking after her as she pulled him along by their entwined fingers, “But we gotta check in with the others, anyway. It’s been over an hour.”

“Would they not have notified us if trouble commenced?” Starfire simply asked. He merely stared at her, prompting the princess to drop his hand. With an emerging grin, she started to galavant along the sidewalk. 

Her gorgeous red locks thrashed in every which direction. 

His heart drummed in his chest, just at the sight of how cheerfulness increased her beauty. 

But then Robin felt several droplets jump from the sky, splashing against his clothes and exposed skin. If he were with anyone else, his  _ I told you so _ voice would’ve emerged. “Star,” he called, “it started.”   


“Oh, but Robin, it is most  _ glorious _ !” Star giggled, spinning in the air with her tan arms outstretched, letting the water sprinkle across her. Despite how wet her t-shirt, skirt, and skin became, her lips continued to broaden. 

Robin yanked his hood over his eyes. He left his sunglasses on, though. Even if barely anybody remained in the park, he couldn’t permit the risk of people catching a glimpse of his face. Secret identities were just that,  _ secret _ . 

For many reasons he hated the rain. The weather interfered frequently with catching criminals, more often than not complicating the process. He and Batman experienced too many vicious fights in nighttime showers, the first of which resulted in his first time letting someone get away, and his first scolding. The day he thought Slade returned, the day he almost lost it, the day he put Star through hell she didn’t deserve, it poured.

And the final time the Flying Graysons performed, happened during a storm.

Beast Boy claimed Robin’s dislike of the rain paired with his “natural grumpy ‘tude”. He preferred to pretend that was the real answer. 

Robin shook himself out of his head. 

“Star, we should probably be getting back…”

Starfire turned to frown at him. “Why will you not let us have  _ the fun _ ?”

He sighed internally. “Rain isn’t fun. And besides, I’ll bet the others have caught wind of something going on. This city never stays quiet for long.”

Her mouth shifted to a pout. “If it is not fun, why must you be present? I will enjoy the falling drops of water myself.” 

Immediately, he shook his head in disagreement. “Star, no...wait…” he called after her.

She flew through the dripping rain, pushing her locks out of her eyes. How she could always manage to find joy in the little things, was beyond him. But one of the reasons he’d fallen for her in the first place. Her optimism rarely wavered, and her positivity was infectious. Even when he was in a mood.

Although annoyed at her boyfriend, she still managed to smile at her own amusement. His heart thumped a little faster. “You do not need to be so lobstery.”

Robin’s eyebrows furrowed, realizing what word she’d intended. “Crabby?” 

Star pouted. “Yes.”

Then she persisted.

He continued to trail closely behind, hood up, hands in his pockets.

She enjoyed most of what he took for granted, mundane occurrences. A lot of the things he’d gotten used to after sixteen years, she loved. Cotton candy, soda, visiting unfamiliar places, 3D movies, and rain.

Watching her excitement, watching her fall in love with them, caused feelings he didn’t ever think he was allowed to have after he put on the mask. She made him happy. More than that. 

She made him…something he wasn’t even sure how to describe. 

He wasn’t the same after his parents died. But Starfire dusted off the boy he used to be, entwined parts of him with the darker one she’d originally met, to make him the person he liked being. The one she loved. And he was much better because of it. 

She was the ray of light he never realized his darkness needed.

The sun that came after his storm.  

Robin’s feet came to an abrupt halt.

_ Who cared if the sun wasn’t out _ .  _ She was so much brighter, anyway _ .

He pulled off his hood. “Hey, Star! Wait up!”


End file.
